Will You Be Alright?
by theapplegirl
Summary: Bersembunyi di sudut paling jauh dan paling gelap dari backstage di mana tidak ada orang lain dan cahaya yang masuk, seorang diri di tengah kegelapan seperti ini memang bukan hal yang baik. YeWon


Yesung, Siwon | YeWon | Angst, Drama | 2404 words | M

**Disclaimer:** Cerita fiksi. Saya hanya punya plot dan ceritanya.

Dia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa kerumunan orang di luar mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaannya saat ini. Suara-suara sayup yang memanggil namanya berulang kali itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi mencapai gendang telinganya juga. Sebenarnya saat ini dia seharusnya berada bersama yang lain untuk merayakan keberhasilan konser mereka di _ballroom_ stadion. Konser SS4 mereka di Jepang, terutama di Tokyo Dome, mendapat sambutan yang sangat baik dari penggemar dan hal itu merupakan pencapaian tersendiri bagi grupnya, serta seluruh kru dan staf.

Namun dia tidak akan ikut bersenang-senang bersama yang lain. Paling tidak, tidak sekarang, ketika pikirannya sedang tidak menentu. Suasana hatinya pun sedang terlalu buruk.

Bersembunyi di sudut paling jauh dan paling gelap dari _backstage_ di mana tidak ada orang lain dan cahaya yang masuk, seorang diri di tengah kegelapan seperti ini memang bukan hal yang baik. Namun inilah satu-satunya keadaan yang bisa dia hadapi dengan kondisi mental yang seperti ini.

Dari luar, orang tidak akan mengira bahwa Choi Siwon adalah orang yang bisa memendam amarah, atau emosi dan perasaan yang lain di dalam dirinya. Banyak orang menyebutnya tak berperasaan, yang tersembunyi dengan sempurna di balik topeng senyum berlesung pipitnya dan bahasa tubuhnya yang sopan. Penampilan luarnya memang menakjubkan, tapi semata hanya wadah bagi jiwa dan hati yang kosong.

Jarang sekali dia merasa dekat dengan seseorang, walaupun kelihatannya demikian. Fans memanggilnya "_hyung-whore_" tapi semua orang itu hanya sambil lalu saja di hidupnya. Segala keakraban yang hangat dan intim akan segera terlupakan segera setelah pertemuan berakhir. Apapun, atau siapa pun, tak pernah dianggap serius oleh seorang Choi Siwon.

Tak heran, jika bahkan orang-orang terdekat di hidupnya pun tidak banyak tahu hal-hal yang digemarinya, siapa saja sebenarnya yang benar-benar mengisi hatinya, atau segala hal kecil menyangkut dirinya.

Dia tidak pernah membuka diri pada seorang pun. Dia berinteraksi dengan manusia lain semata untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya, yang bahkan Tuhan pun belum kuasa untuk memenuhinya. Choi Siwon tampak begitu perhatian dan peduli, hanya karena kekosongan dalam dirinya sudah terlalu serius.

Dia segera berjongkok karena kedua kakinya sudah pegal dan lemas. Konser sialan, rutuknya dalam hati. Dia harus berlari sepanjang waktu untuk bergerak dari satu ujung stadion ke ujung yang lain. Tak lama dia menyandarkan kepala dan punggungnya yang lelah pada setumpukan kardus yang ada di belakang panggung itu. Entah mengapa ada kardus di situ, tapi Siwon sangat bersyukur karena setidaknya dia bisa tersembunyi dari pandangan orang lain dan bersandar di balik tumpukan itu.

"Siwon, kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara parau terdengar.

Selama beberapa saat Siwon tak bisa mempercayainya. Apa yang Yesung lakukan di sini? Bagaimana pria itu menemukannya?

Siwon memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Tak usah dijawabnya pun, Yesung pasti akan mengerti, kan?

Karena Yesung-lah dia ada di sini.

"Siwon-ah."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Jawab Siwon dingin pada pria yang berdiri di balik tumpukan kardusnya.

"Aku mengikutimu."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau punya hak mengikutiku?"

Yesung tidak menjawab. Siwon dapat mendengarnya juga sedang mengistirahatkan diri pada sisi lain tumpukan kardus itu.

"Karena kau _dongsaeng_-ku. Aku... _hyung_-mu."

Akhirnya terjawab.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak butuh omong kosong ini.

"Aku khawatir padamu," Yesung memulai. "Sangat."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ingin mengetahuinya?"

Yesung terdiam lagi. Siwon menelan ludah seraya makin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Tuhan, mengapa sulit sekali rasanya bernafas?

"Tidak, tidak ada, sungguh," jawab Yesung.

Siwon berharap dirinya kini salah dengar.

Nafas berat Yesung.

'Kumohon jangan menangis.' Siwon hanya bisa meneriakkannya dalam hati.

Sayangnya Siwon memang mengenal Yesung dengan sangat baik. Dia yakin, saat ini mata seindah mata kucing itu tengah meneteskan air mata diam-diam dalam kegelapan.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti berpura-pura ingin menciumku di panggung," pria di sisi lain itu berkata lemah.

"Aku bersikap begitu pada SEMUA member yang lain, dan tidak ada satu pun yang keberatan."

Itu bohong, mereka berdua sesungguhnya tahu.

"Aku... tidak peduli. Pokoknya kau harus berhenti."

"Demi Tuhan, jangan menganggap semua tindakanku terlalu serius."

Siwon berhasil berkata dengan sikap seolah tak peduli, untung saja sekeliling mereka gelap pekat. Sehingga dia tidak perlu memandang _wajah_ itu ketika berbicara.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku, kenapa kau selalu terlihat marah padaku setiap kali kau gagal menciumku?"

Pukulan telak. Siwon ternganga entah berapa lamanya, dia pun tak tahu. Kali ini dia benar-benar tak kuasa menjawab.

"Apa salahku di atas panggung, huh? Aku tak pernah mencoba, dan tak pernah memintamu menciumku di atas panggung..." lanjut Yesung. "Kau melakukannya sendiri, tanpa merencanakannya dulu denganku, dan kini kau berani mengelak. Seharusnya kau berhenti saja setelah memelukku."

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku tak pernah marah padamu di atas panggung?"

"Aku mengenalmu lebih dari yang kau kira," jelas Yesung singkat.

Dan lagi-lagi Siwon tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kalau begitu, kau terlalu yakin. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan dariku," Siwon yakin kebohongan yang ia katakan lebih melukai dirinya sendiri daripada Yesung. "Cuma _fanservice_."

"Walaupun kau tahu aku sungguh ingin balas menciummu?" Suara Yesung sedingin es. "Terhormat sekali sikapmu itu."

"Sudahlah."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yesung menyerah. Isak tangis teredam terdengar samar di ruangan itu.

"Jangan menangis... Yesung. Pergi. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Aku... mengkhawatirkanmu," Yesung berusaha menjawab di sela isakannya. "Sungguh. Dan aku tak akan pergi dari sini sebelum kau pergi."

Siwon menutup kedua matanya dan memijat pelipisnya. Rasa bersalah mulai datang menghantuinya. Membunuhnya pelan-pelan dengan kesakitan yang nyata. Rasa sakit yang pantas ditanggungnya.

Tapi Yesung tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

Bermula dari hubungan seks tak serius, Siwon dan Yesung sama-sama lepas kontrol. Seks tak serius berubah, menjadi hubungan intim layaknya pasangan yang sungguh-sungguh saling mencintai. Yesung lebih sering hadir. Komunikasi makin intensif. Istilah sederhananya: "main hati".

Rabu malam itu hujan, ketika Siwon dan Yesung menikmati gelora mereka yang membara dan (apa yang dulunya) perasaan terpendam. Bibir memangsa bibir yang lain dengan rakus, berlanjut pada penis, hingga kenikmatan tak terhingga. Seperti biasanya, sikap submisif total dari Yesung yang ditindih tubuh telanjangnya meliarkan naluri dasar Siwon sebagai lelaki. Dan, begitu saja, kata "Aku mencintaimu," meluncur dari bibirnya ketika spermanya meledak di dalam Yesung.

Siwon langsung ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri begitu dia sadar apa yang baru saja dia katakan secara mendadak, walaupun dia bukannya tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Sejurus kemudian, wajah merah Yesung terlihat begitu cantiknya di mata Siwon ketika pria yang lebih tua itu berucap lembut, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Siwon masih berada begitu dalam di tubuh Yesung, dan pria di bawah tubuhnya itu menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang teramat manis.

Siwon tak bisa memungkiri bahwa saat itu adalah salah satu momen terindah di hidupnya. Senyum pria yang lebih tua itu pun senyum terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Tapi ini salah.

Hubungan seks sesama pria seharusnya tidak melibatkan perasaan. Tidak boleh ada emosi dan kasih sayang.

Hubungan seks sesama pria seharusnya hanya untuk melepas stres. Sangat menyenangkan ketika tubuh lain yang sama keras dan kokohnya dengan tubuhnya bergetar di bawahnya, benar-benar submisif padanya. Dia benar-benar mengontrol. Mendominasi. Lebih jantan dari yang lain.

Hanya pada wanita-lah pria seharusnya merasakan perasaan terdalamnya. Hubungan seks dengan wanita berarti kasih sayang, cinta, komitmen, dan janji. Seharusnya hanya pada wanita.

Setelah Stella pergi beberapa tahun lalu, Siwon tak pernah lagi menyentuh wanita. Bukan hal yang sulit, karena dia toh selalu lebih memilih pria. Dia yakin, hubungan seks dengan wanita, tanpa komitmen, dapat dikatakan sebagai 'pelanggaran kontrak'.

Tapi dengan Yesung semua berbeda. Dia tak tahu mengapa.

Mungkin karena seluruh tubuhnya yang lembut? Dibanding dengan semua pria lain yang pernah Siwon pilih untuk berhubungan seks, tubuh mungil Yesung memang yang paling berbeda. Kulitnya yang jauh lebih lembut dibanding kebanyakan wanita? Atau sikap total submisif yang selalu ditunjukkannya?

Saat itu Siwon belum memahaminya.

Dia telah berubah menjadi apa yang selama ini sangat dia benci. Terlalu dia benci.

Gay, secara psikologis.

Selama ini Siwon selalu berpikir bahwa manusia adalah makhluk seksual. Akan selalu merespon setiap rangsangan seksual tanpa kecuali. Segala jender, segala spesies. Karena itulah, Siwon yakin, ada orang-orang mengerikan yang bisa menikmati hubungan seks dengan binatang. Selama itu adalah hubungan seks, penyatuan dua alat kelamin, manusia akan mendapatkan kenikmatan dan kepuasan. Segala jenis hubungan intim seksual itu _mungkin_.

Namun sekarang dia sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa dia salah.

Sejak 'pengakuan' tak sengaja itu, Siwon baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengan siapa pun selain Yesung selama hampir satu tahun penuh. Yesung sudah cukup. Dia selalu ada saat Siwon membutuhkannya, dia dan dia saja cukup memuaskan Siwon saat itu. Meskipun demikian, Siwon tetap yakin bahwa di antara mereka tak ada ikatan spesial apa pun.

Ketakutan membuatnya mencari sosok lain yang sama mungil dan cantik, dari sebuah boyband baru. Siwon ingin tahu apakah semua yang dirasakannya bersama Yesung saat ini murni hanya seksual semata (seperti yang selalu dia harapkan). Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak sama.

Hubungan seks dengan anak muda itu tidak memuaskannya layaknya dengan Yesung. Siwon tidak ingin terus bersama dengan anak itu setelah dia jatuh tertidur kelelahan. Dia tidak ingin terus membelai rambut lembut pria muda itu, atau memandanginya terlelap sembari menyanyikan lagu-lagu lembut seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada Yesung. Ciuman mereka tak sama. _Foreplay_ untuk anak itu pun Siwon lakukan dengan berat hati. Dan, tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak otomatis meraih pelukannya dengan hangat seperti Yesung.

Siwon seperti gila. Hampir saja dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Tapi kemudian Yesung kembali ke hidupnya. Pria itu dan kekeraskepalaannya. Segala perhatiannya, hatinya yang tulus, dan CINTA-nya membuat Siwon bertahan sampai saat ini. Atau, paling tidak, sampai beberapa waktu lalu.

Mereka tidak pernah secara resmi berpacaran, jadi itu bukan 'putus' yang resmi juga. Ucapan demi ucapan begitu kasar dan amat menyakitkan bagi kedua pria yang saling mencinta itu. Berakhir dengan Siwon mabuk-mabukan selama beberapa hari, menolak semua jadwal kerjanya. Sedangkan Yesung harus dibawa ke rumah sakit karena anemia dan tipus.

Hubungan pribadi mungkin telah rusak dan tak mungkin lagi diperbaiki, tapi mereka adalah profesional. Paling tidak hingga saat Siwon selalu tersulut emosi menyaksikan berbagai _fanservice _Yesung. Siwon selalu menyalahkan dirinya yang lepas kontrol hingga selalu berusaha mencium paksa Yesung di panggung.

Yesung yang tersenyum manis pada fansnya di atas panggung amat membuat Siwon marah. Yesung seharusnya tidak boleh menunjukkan _sisi submisif-_nya kepada siapa pun selain Siwon. _Aegyo_ Yesung di atas panggung membuat Siwon jijik. Dia selalu ingin menampar wajah Yesung agar hyung-nya itu sadar.

Namun di sisi lain, naluri dasarnya sebagai pria tak kuasa melawan sikap submisif yang dulu hanya ditujukan hanya padanya, dan dia saja. Dulu, Yesung akan ber-_aegyo_ jika ingin menggoda Siwon untuk menciumnya, yang selalu Siwon penuhi dengan senang hati. Tapi sekarang Yesung bersikap menggemaskan setiap saat, seolah itu adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Hanya Siwon yang tahu betapa sebenarnya Yesung benci _aegyo_.

Apa yang bisa Siwon katakan lagi? Yesung telah memukul telak lukanya yang terbuka.

Biarkanlah ini hanya menjadi rahasia terdalam Siwon. Bahwa segala paksaannya atas Yesung berasal dari perasaannya yang masih _memiliki_ Yesung. Bahwa dia masih merasa ber_hak_ atas Yesung.

"Siwon..."

Yesung memanggilnya lagi dengan suara lemah, seolah ketakutan atas diamnya. Tanpa Siwon sadari, waktu telah berlalu cukup lama sejak terakhir kali mereka berdua bertukar kata. Dia kembali dari lamunannya.

"Berhentilah menggangguku!"

Mereka berdua hening kembali. Namun terdengar Yesung masih berusaha menahan isaknya.

Diam-diam Siwon mengetik pesan dari ponselnya.

Keberuntungan seolah berpihak padanya karena Yesung seperti tidak menyadari apa yang Siwon tengah lakukan kini. Mungkin air mata dari kesedihannya telah membutakannya.

[PESAN TERKIRIM]

Siwon baru saja memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku ketika tiba-tiba Yesung bertanya, "Benarkah kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hah?"

"Dibandingkan aku tanpamu, kau tanpaku membuatku lebih khawatir."

Lagi-lagi Siwon tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab.

"Siwon yang aku kenal bukanlah seorang yang bahagia. Kau sama sekali tidak dekat dengan siapa pun secara personal. Semua senyum dan tawamu hanya topeng."

"Omong kosong apa lagi itu?"

"Aku masih ingat suatu hari kau berkata bahwa hanya aku lah orang yang benar-benar bisa kau ajak bicara, berbagi segalanya. Hidupmu, dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Bahwa aku lah orang yang selalu, dan akan selalu mengerti keadaanmu. Kau juga bilang bahwa setiap orang lain selalu punya kepentingan khusus untuk dekat denganmu, tapi aku tidak begitu. Kau bilang hanya segala keanehanku yang bisa membuatmu sebahagia ini—_itu_. Dulu."

Siwon harus memukul-mukul dadanya untuk bisa bernafas.

"Kau adalah orang yang sangat kesepian... dong-dongsaengku. Ka-kau selalu bekerja setiap saat dan mencari teman su-supaya kau tak sendiri... Kau tak pernah percaya o-orang lain, bah-kan keluar-gamu sendiri," suara Yesung bergetar.

Setetes air mata mengkhianati Siwon sepenuhnya.

"Hentikan, Yesung."

"Itulah me-mengapa aku be-begitu khawatir tentangmu... Aku terus bertanya-tanya, apa... apa yang sekarang Siwon lakukan? Apa dia... punya teman bicar-ra? Apa dia min-num? Membaca Paulho Cuel-ho? Mendengarkan balada bar-rat? Supaya tak kese-pian?"

"Kubilang hentikan!" jerit Siwon.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Bahkan ketika aku tak di sisimu? Apa kau akan bertahan?"

Siwon tiba-tiba berdiri, dan dalam ketergesaannya, sesuatu tertendang olehnya dalam gelap.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepaskanmu, Si-wonie?"

"Siwon... Siwon-ah?"

Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari arah luar (panggung).

"Di sini, Hae-ah!" Siwon balas berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Di mana? Aku masuk lewat pintu utama E!"

Yesung amat terkejut dengan kedatangan mendadak Donghae yang tidak diduganya. Dia tak mampu berkata apa pun lagi pada Siwon. Seketika itu juga dia sadar bahwa Siwon-lah yang tadi memanggil dongsaeng kesayangannya itu agar bisa lepas darinya.

"Backstage, pintu C-3!"

"Oke, aku ke sana!"

Setelah suara Donghae tak terdengar lagi, Siwon melangkah pelan mendekati Yesung.

"Aku bilang padanya kau tiba-tiba sakit dan harus segera kembali ke hotel secepatnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi menemanimu karena aku mendadak ada jadwal."

Walaupun dengan pedih Yesung sudah menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, suara dingin Siwon masih juga terdengar olehnya.

"Yesung hung! Apa sih yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" Donghae datang dengan terengah-engah, agak jengkel namun juga terdengar prihatin. Secercah cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, sedikit mengatasi pekat gelap yang tak tertahankan, karena Donghae membiarkan kordennya terbuka.

"Kami Cuma duduk-duduk istirahat di sini, lalu tiba-tiba Yesung hyung mengeluh sakit."

"Pasti karena dietmu lagi kan, hyung," Donghae memutar mata. "Sekarang kau jadi tanggunganku! Ayo," dia membantu Yesung berdiri dengan hati-hati.

Yesung hanya bisa menurut tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Donghae memperlakukannya seperti orang sakit meskipun dia amat sehat, namun dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan itu. Toh hatinya terasa amat sakit.

"Maaf Hae, dan hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang. Fotografer ini gila sekali, dia sudah menelponku sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu," ucap Siwon.

"Tidak masalah, Siwon-ah, Hyukkie akan segera ke sini untuk membantuku membawa Yesung hyung ke mobil," jawab Donghae.

Yesung masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Yesung hyung," panggil Siwon. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Walaupun aku tak bersamamu?"

Pertanyaan Siwon merobek-robek hati Yesung.

"Kau tahu... Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja."

"Maaf aku tak bisa bersamamu," ucap Siwon lagi, memandang dalam Yesung sekejap, kemudia melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa Siwon aneh begitu Hyung? Bukankah dia sudah mempercayakanmu kepadaku? " Donghae bertanya bingung.

Yesung sudah tak peduli lagi.

Fin

**A/N:** Lagi suka banget sama B2ST – Will You Be Alright? Sampe jadilah fic ini. Sebagian lirik dari lagu ini, ya.

**A/N:** Fic ini adalah terjemahan dari fic bahasa Inggris-ku yang berjudul sama, yang aku post di akun LiveJournal dan AFF-ku, Niayesungie, tanggal 23 September 2013.


End file.
